Untitled: Touken Ranbu 3P Sexy Scene
by Akasha1908
Summary: Mikazuki confronts Tsurumaru about his affair with Kogitsune. Convinced Kogitsune can teach him how to satisfy Tsurumaru, Mikazuki suggests a threesome...


**CHAPTER 1**

Mikazuki cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his beloved Tsurumaru who was currently washing clothes by the river. Tsurumaru turned around, wiping the sweat from his brow and smiling sweetly up at Mikazuki.

"Mika-chan, what are you… doing…. here?"

Tsurumaru's smile faltered when he saw Mikazuki's angry face. And when he caught sight of Kogitsune sauntering down the hill to join them, his heart sunk slowly to his feet.

"Tsuru-chan, I'm going to ask you a question," Mikazuki said, crossing his arms over his chest, "and I want you to be honest with me."

Tsurumaru swallowed nervously, giving Kogitsune a tiny wave when he finally joined them.

"And I brought Kogi-kun with me in case you try to lie," Mikazuki added, throwing a quick glance to the towering, white-haired male behind him.

Kogitsune nodded his head once, looking from Tsurumaru to Mikazuki with mild interest.

"What's going on?" Tsurumaru asked innocently, drying his hands.

He had an idea of what this was about, but until he was sure, he wasn't going to give anything away.

"Kogi-kun and I had a very interesting conversation just now," Mikazuki answered coldly.

"Is that so," Tsurumaru replied, his eyes narrowing suspiciously on Kogitsune. "What about?"

"You," Mikazuki answered shortly, "and him. Having sex!"

Tsurumaru groaned softly, tossing the towel in his hands on the table beside him. "I can explain."

"So it's true then? You're cheating on me with Kogi-kun!"

"I wouldn't call it cheating," Tsurumaru said carefully, taking a tentative step towards Mikazuki. "I don't _actually_ have feelings for him. Our interaction is strictly physical. Like… shaking hands, or high-fiving. "

"A high five?" Mikazuki scoffed. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? So long as you don't have any feelings, it's okay for you to sleep with him!"

Tsurumaru reached out to take Mikazuki's hand, flinching when the male snatched it away.

"I'm sorry you found out like this, Mika-chan" Tsurumaru said, throwing Kogitsune a murderous glare. "I was going to tell you about my… arrangement with Kogi-kun, but I could never find the right time."

"Do you want to be with him?" Mikazuki asked, looking so heartbroken Tsurumaru wanted to cry. "Is that what this is about? You love Kogi-kun now and you didn't know how to tell me?"

"NO!" Tsurumaru and Kogitsune said in unison.

Mikazuki frowned. "Then why are you two sleeping together?"

Tsurumaru took a moment to think about his answer. His relationship with Mikazuki could very well be at an end, so any response he gave needed to be executed with extreme care. He loved Mikazuki with all his heart, and if this was his one and only opportunity to save their love then he needed to explain everything clearly. Unfortunately, he took too long, and Kogitsune took it upon himself to answer for him.

"In his defense, Jiji, I am kinda hard to resist. I mean, look at these muscles," he chuckled, gesturing to his broad chest and flexing his bulging arms. "And this face," he added, winking suggestively at Mikazuki. "Name one person who could resist these cheekbones. And let's not forget these," he finished, wiggling the fox ears atop his head playfully. "They're frickin' adorable! 'Panty-droppers,' that's what I like to call 'em."

Mikazuki stared at Kogitsune for several seconds then turned back to Tsurumaru. "You left me for _him_?"

Tsurumaru rolled his eyes. "Ignore him," he replied. "I'm not leaving you. I'm _never_ going to leave you. It's just… Kogi-kun fulfills certain… needs."

"Needs that I can't fulfill?" Mikazuki asked, tears filling his pale blue eyes.

Tsurumaru grab hold of Mikazuki's hand, pressing the warm palm to his cheek. "I love you, Mika-chan. And I love who I am when we're together. You're a gentle lover; kind and considerate. And when we make love, you treat me with such tender devotion that I feel like I am the most precious thing in the world."

"Because you are," Mikazuki replied weakly, "to me."

"I know, and I wake up every morning grateful to spend another day with you; my soul mate."

"Then why?" Mikazuki asked, his tears now sliding down his cheeks.

"Because, I need… more," Tsurumaru answered, shrugging helplessly. "I enjoy our love-making, Mika-chan, really, I do! But sometimes… Sometimes I want… I want…"

"He wants to be fucked," Kogitsune finished for him. "Good ole', down and dirty, in the back of the Master's wagon, fucked."

"Seriously, Kogi-kun?!" Tsurumaru hissed, shoving the male hard in the chest. "SERIOUSLY!"

"What?" Kogitsune shrugged. "It's the truth, ain't it?"

"Is it?" Mikazuki asked, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Is that what you want?"

Tsurumaru scrambled for a response, but settled on nodding his head in reply.

"Well, I can do that," Mikazuki insisted.

Tsurumaru frowned, looking up at him skeptically.

"What?" Mikazuki retorted; his expression a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "You don't think I can?!"

"We tried already, remember? New Year's Eve?"

Mikazuki's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to recall the date. Tsurumaru sighed heavily. He could remember the entire debacle with alarming clarity…

"I needed 7 stitches," Tsurumaru continued, brushing up his hair and pointing to the faded scar on his forehead.

"Ooooohhhh," Mikazuki exclaimed softly. "Is that was we were doing?" he asked in confusion. "I thought we were just wrestling. I had too much sake that night, so it's all kind of fuzzy."

"You only had two sips from my glass," Tsurumaru said dryly.

"Obviously, two sips too many," Mikazuki replied matter-of-factly.

"Look," Tsurumaru huffed in frustration, "I know what I did was wrong. Not only did I cheat on you, but I lied by omission. I should never have allowed it to happen, and, to be honest, I can't even tell you how it all began."

"I can," Kogitsune interjected, his eyes glazing over with nostalgia. "We were re-stocking the pantry. You were bent over a stack of rice with you perfect little ass right…"

"Enough!" Tsurumaru growled. "There's no reason for you to be here anymore, Kogi-kun, so how about you leave?"

"Wait," Mikazuki said, grabbing Kogitsune's arm to stop him. "Tell me the truth, Tsuru-chan. Is it really just sex?"

"Yes," Tsurumaru answered, pleading for Mikazuki to believe him. "That's it, I swear."

"And what about you, Kogi-kun? Do you have feelings for my Tsuru-chan?"

Kogitsune shook his head. "We were just having a bit of fun, Jiji, nothing more. That day in the pantry was a fluke. I could smell the lust rolling off of him in waves. His guard was down and I took advantage of it. All the times after that were nothing more than a combination of chance encounters and convenient locations. A fuck-and-go, so to speak. Think of it as having an itch. When you can't quite reach, you find someone else to scratch it for you. That's all this was, Jiji, you have my word."

Mikazuki chewed his lip thoughtfully. "And this is something you need?" he asked Tsurumaru. "An _itch_ that I can't scratch?"

Tsurumaru licked his lips. He wanted to tell Mikazuki the truth, but he didn't want to hurt his lover more than he already had.

"Be honest," Mikazuki said, taking hold of Tsurumaru's chin.

"Yes," he confessed, guilt washing over him. "It is. Together you two make the ideal lover; the perfect combination of emotional and sexual fulfillment. I know it's wrong of me to want you both for different reasons, but I feel like I can't help myself. I'm the worst kind of person. I hurt the man I love, and I used a friend for my own selfish needs."

"You're not a bad person," Mikazuki whispered, pressing a kiss to Tsurumaru's cheek. "I just wish I knew this was how you felt. How are we supposed to work through these kinds of issues _together_ if you don't explain things to me properly?"

"You're right. I'm so sorry, Mika-chan. Please forgive me."

They hugged, holding each other for several moments. When Kogitsune tried to make another escape, Mikazuki stopped him again.

"I have a suggestion," Mikazuki said, pulling Kogitsune back. "Perhaps we could…. The three of us, I mean… Together? That way Kogi-kun can show me what you need; help me _scratch_ your _itch_."

"So, umm, what you're saying is," Kogitsune asked, his eyebrow lifting in surprise. "You want me to show you how Tsuru-chan likes it?"

"Exactly," Mikazuki replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Tsurumaru said quickly, tugging Mikazuki away from Kogitsune. "It might be better if I just tell you."

"But I think visuals would help," Mikazuki countered. "After all, you don't learn how to sword fight by reading books or listening to lectures. You learn by doing it. I think the same concept applies here."

"Sex isn't sword-fighting," Tsurumaru replied.

"Sure it is," Kogitsune cut in, wriggling his eyebrows, "just with different _swords_."

"A valid point," Mikazuki agreed.

Tsurumaru's jaw dropped in utter disbelief. "So let me get this straight," he said, pinning Mikazuki with a stern look. "You want to have a threesome with the guy I've been cheating on you with?"

"Yes," Mikazuki answered firmly. "For the sake of our relationship, I think we must."

"Oh my God, you're serious," Tsurumaru said, taking a step back to steady himself.

Kogitsune raised his hand as if asking for permission to speak. "For the record, I agree with this idea whole-heartedly. I am more than willing to offer my services if it means helping you two with your relationship."

"I'm sure you are," Tsurumaru snickered bitterly.

"Then it's settled," Mikazuki said with a nod. "I say we do it tonight."

"Just tell me where and what time," Kogitsune said.

"My room at, let's say, 8:30?"

"I'll be there."

"Wait a second now!" Tsurumaru exclaimed. "Is anyone going to ask me what I want?"

Kogitsune snorted. "You're not gonna say no, so what's the point of asking. In fact, I think this might be _exactly_ what you need."

"What do you mean?" Mikazuki asked curiously.

"He may look cute and innocent, but Tsuru-chan here is insatiable," Kogitsune explained. "I could fuck all day. Literally. But him?! Let's just say even I have a hard time keeping up."

Tsurumaru blushed crimson. "I hate you so much right now," he hissed, stomping up the hill towards the house; Mikazuki following close behind.

"Only because you know I'm right," Kogitsune shouted after them. "By the way," he added, jogging to catch up. "Does this mean I get to fuck Jiji, too? Because if that offer's on the table, I want you both to know I'm totally okay with it."

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kogitsune lounged on the bed. He was completely naked with one leg stretched out across the mattress and the other one bent. He'd propped himself up against the headboard, stroking his massive length as he watched Tsurumaru undress. Several candles were lit throughout the room, their soft glow casting the space in a cacophony of light and shadows that danced across Tsurumaru's creamy white skin.

Mikazuki sat on the edge of the bed, quietly enjoying Tsurumaru's slow strip tease. His lover's amber gaze held a mixture of anxiety and excitement, and although Kogitsune's impressive form lay stretched out before him, Tsurumaru's eyes remained fixed on Mikazuki.

"Are you sure about this?" Tsurumaru asked, walking to where Mikazuki sat. "We don't have to do this. There's still time to forget about this crazy idea."

"Please don't say no," Kogitsune chimed in. "This might be the single greatest moment of my life. Let's not ruin it with second thoughts."

"This isn't about you," Tsurumaru hissed.

"True," Kogitsune replied, "but I'm kinda invested now," he added, gesturing to his rock hard dick.

Tsurumaru rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Mikazuki. "I mean it," he continued. "Say the word, and all this ends."

Mikazuki couldn't hide his jealously. He wanted to shield his beloved's naked body from view; sweep Tsurumaru into his arms and whisk him from the room. But instead, he got to his feet, united his obi and pulled off his Yukata.

Kogitsune growled deep in his chest, the sound a clear sign of his approval. When Mikazuki glanced over his shoulder, he was surprised to find the male's gaze on him instead of Tsurumaru.

"Don't force it," Tsurumaru begged. "If at any point you want to stop, we'll stop."

"Speak for yourself," Kogitsune interjected, his eyes tracing the length of Mikazuki's body.

"Don't listen to him. He'll stop when I say stop," Tsurumaru said confidently, "or I'll chop his dick off!"

"I'd love to see you try," Kogitsune answered dryly. "Now enough of this," he said, clapping his hands together once. "Jiji won't wanna stop. Trust me. Now you," he ordered, pointing to Tsurumaru then the bed. "Right here."

Tsurumaru shot Kogitsune a venomous look.

"Oh, come on," Kogitsune groaned. "Don't act like you don't want this, Tsuru-chan. I can smell your desire from here! Your boyfriend asked for this, not me. The least we could do is show the man what he wants to see."

Tsurumaru shook with rage, but even Mikazuki could see his lover wanted this.

"It's okay," Mikazuki said, leading Tsurumaru to the bed. "Kogi-kun is right."

Mikazuki helped Tsurumaru onto the bed. Once his lover was settled, he took up a spot by the footboard, putting Tsurumaru between him and Kogitsune.

"Looks like I've got the back then," Kogitsune announced, taking hold of Tsurumaru's hips as he pressed a light kiss to the soft flesh of his shoulder.

Mikazuki couldn't help but flinch, his hand going to his side in search of a sword that wasn't there.

"Take it easy," Tsurumaru cooed, sliding his hand behind Mikazuki's neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "It's all a part of the show."

Immediately Mikazuki relaxed, the familiar taste of his lover's lips calming his racing heart. Tsurumaru took hold of Mikazuki's length, stroking it slowly as he deepened their kiss. He grew hard in Tsurumaru's hand, moaning softly as pleasure replaced his apprehension.

"See," Kogitsune said in a hushed voice. "Jiji is doing just fine. Now why don't you bend down and wrapped those pretty little lips around his cock, huh?"

Tsurumaru broke the kiss, opening his eyes and staring straight into Mikazuki's pale blue gaze.

"Can I?" he asked, cupping Mikazuki's balls in his small hand.

Mikazuki swallowed, nodding his head. He sat back on his heels, watching Tsurumaru bend over. He sucked in a startled breath as the wet heat of Tsurumaru's mouth wrapped around his dick. Mikazuki closed his eyes, savoring the glorious sensation. It wasn't until Tsurumaru's teeth accidently grazed his cock, that he opened them again.

Kogitsune knelt behind Tsurumaru, his eyes narrowed in concentration. The male's fingers were deep inside Tsurumaru's trembling frame; a bottle of lubricant lying discarded beside his leg. His fiery gaze was filled with single-minded determination as he worked to prepare Tsurumaru's body.

Mikazuki's cock twitched in his lover's mouth, the image before him so deliciously erotic he had to fight the urge to cum. Kogitsune must have felt Mikazuki's eyes on him, because he looked up suddenly.

"You'll get your turn soon enough," Kogitsune grinned, spreading Tsurumaru's ass and positioning his cock at the male's entrance. "I'm coming in," he warned, "so watch those teeth. Jiji, do me a favor and hold him open."

When Mikazuki made no move to help, Kogitsune reached over and grabbed one of his wrists.

"Right here," he directed, snatching Mikazuki's other wrist once he'd placed the first hand where he wanted it. "And here. Now, spread him."

Mikazuki swallowed nervously. With one hand on each side of Tsurumaru's bottom, he spread the male's ass cheeks apart. Kogitsune sat up on his knees, reaching between Mikazuki's forearms and pressing his palms to Tsurumaru's lower back. He pushed down, forcing Tsurumaru's ass to tilt upwards. With more gentleness than Mikazuki believed the male capable of, Kogitsune eased his way into Tsurumaru's body.

"There we go," Kogitsune breathed, his cock now buried to the hilt. "He's always so fucking tight. It's kinda nice to have some help," he added, winking at Mikazuki.

Mikazuki released his hold on Tsurumaru, but before he could pull away, Kogitsune caught him by the back of his head. He drew Mikazuki close, pressing their lips together in a sudden kiss.

"You know, there's plenty of me to go around," Kogitsune whispered, taking care not to let Tsurumaru hear him. "How 'bout you let me fuck you next?"

He emphasized his question by slamming into Tsurumaru's slender frame, causing the male to cry out in pain. Unfortunately, the sound was muffled by Mikazuki's cock lodged in his throat.

"You're hurting him!" Mikazuki exclaimed, trying to push the male away.

Kogitsune grabbed Mikazuki's wrist, twisting it painfully. He wrapped his other hand around Mikazuki's delicate neck, forcing him to still.

"Don't worry about you precious, Tsuru-chan," Kogitsune said in a low voice. "He likes the pain. Isn't that right?"

As if on cue, Tsurumaru moaned sweetly, taking Mikazuki's dick so deep into his mouth it hit the back of his narrow throat.

"Told you," Kogitsune smirked. "And if I had to guess," he added, squeezing Mikazuki's throat. "You would enjoy the pain, too."

Mikazuki shuddered under Kogitsune's crimson stare; the combination of the male's fiery gaze and Tsurumaru's mouth bringing him closer and closer to his orgasm.

"Are you afraid?" Kogitsune asked, nipping Mikazuki's bottom lip.

Mikazuki could barely breathe let alone speak. With Tsurumaru sucking his cock, and the sight of Kogitsune pounding mercilessly into his lover's succulent hole, he could do nothing but shake his head. It was all so violent and strange; animalistic yet shockingly… sensual. Mikazuki couldn't help but fall into the rhythm the other two males had set into motion.

Kogitsune smiled triumphantly, recognizing the look in Mikazuki's eyes. "Having second thoughts?" he asked mockingly.

"N-no," Mikazuki whispered.

"I didn't think so," he chuckled, moving his hand to Tsurumaru's head and holding him still while Mikazuki thrust in and out of his sopping wet mouth.

"That's it," Kogitsune coaxed, spurring Mikazuki on. "Fuck his tight little throat."

Mikazuki obeyed the command without hesitation, refusing to stop even when Tsurumaru started to gasp for air.

"Be a good boy and swallow," Kogitsune ordered, smacking Tsurumaru hard on the ass as he continued to pound into him.

Mikazuki came in an explosive rush. Tsurumaru choked on the thick hot cum, but with Kogitsune still forcing his head down onto Mikazuki's dick, he had no choice but to swallow. Mikazuki pulled his dick from Tsurumaru's puckered lips, leaving his lover coughing and sputtering.

Kogitsune gave a half grunt half laugh, taking hold of Tsurumaru's shoulder and forcing him facedown onto the sheets. Tsurumaru's head now lay between Mikazuki's bent knees, his right check pressed to the mattress.

"I'm almost there," Kogitsune moaned.

As Kogitsune's pace increased, his breathing became ragged and labored. He reached his hand underneath Tsurumaru's body, taking hold of the male's small cock and stroking it rapidly.

Tsurumaru moaned shamelessly, his delicate hands clawing at the sheets. His cheeks were flushed and he stared up at Mikazuki with teary eyes. Mikazuki couldn't tell if his lover was in exquisite pain or agonizing pleasure, so for several heart-pounding seconds, he questioned whether or not he should put an end to Kogitsune's passionate attack.

Tsurumaru reached out a trembling hand, linking their fingers together. It was then Mikazuki realized his beloved was enjoying every moment of his blissful torture.

"Why don't you do this?" Kogitsune suggested, releasing Tsurumaru's dick and sitting back on his heels.

Mikazuki was confused until Kogitsune grabbed a handful of Tsurumaru's hair and yanked him up off the mattress. He hooked both of Tsurumaru's arms with his other hand, pinning them behind the male's back.

Mikazuki was struck speechless; the vision before him so breathtaking, he could do nothing but stare. Tsurumaru's sumptuous body was on magnificent display, his back curved into a beautiful arch. Every inch of his pale skin was flushed and moist, glowing translucent under the warm candlelight. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his beautiful face twisted in an expression of wanton disregard.

Tsurumaru must've known how he looked; his body locked in a shameless spectacle of carnal lust. But with his legs spread wide, and his cock bouncing with each of Kogitsune's thrusts, Mikazuki could tell Tsurumaru didn't care. His lover was lost in his own pleasure, drowning in ocean of sin and fleshy desires.

"Don't just sit there," Kogitsune snapped, bringing Mikazuki back to his senses. "He's close. I can feel him tightening around my cock. Jerk him off of so I can finish."

Mikazuki blinked, looking from Kogitsune's insistent expression to Tsurumaru's desperate one. He reached out, taking hold of Tsurumaru's pulsing length.

 _One… two… three strokes._

Tsurumaru cried out as he climaxed, cumming hard in Mikazuki's hand.

"That's it," Kogitsune hissed through clenched teeth. "Squeeze my dick…"

Kogitsune threw his head back, a guttural cry erupting from somewhere deep in his broad chest. He thrust one last time into Tsurumaru's body, holding the male's slender hips in place as he emptied his seed.

When Kogitsune finished, he blew out a long slow breath, easing his cock out of Tsurumaru's spasming hole. He popped Tsurumaru lovingly on the bottom before reaching over to grab a yellow ribbon from the table beside the bed.

"Flip," Kogitsune commanded, tying back his long white hair with the strip of silk.

Tsurumaru did as he was told, turning around and lying flat on his back. He spread his legs nice and wide, giving Mikazuki a perfect view of his ripe pink hole. Tsurumaru smiled seductively, resting his head on Kogitsune's bent knee.

Kogitsune stretched the muscles in his back and neck, taking hold of his cock and stroking it until it was hard again.

"W-wait," Mikazuki said with a perplexed frown. "I thought we were done."

Both Tsurumaru and Kogitsune laughed softly.

"We've only just started, my love" Tsurumaru replied.

"B-but your body," Mikazuki insisted. "What if we hurt you?!"

Kogitsune smiled viciously. "Don't worry, Jiji, we're not gonna hurt him." He smiled down at Tsurumaru shoving two fingers into male's greedy mouth. "We're gonna break him…."

 **CHAPTER 3**

Mikazuki stared at the ceiling, exhausted and sore. Tsurumaru lay in his arms, settled snuggly against his side.

"So?" Tsurumaru asked hesitantly. "How was it?"

"It was… intense," Mikazuki answered. "Definitely not what I expected."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm going to go with good," Mikazuki chuckled, wincing when the simple act of laughing brought him pain.

"Really?" Tsurumaru asked, propping himself up on his elbow. "I know you enjoyed the first bit, but when Kogi-kun… you know… I thought for sure you'd punch him in the throat!"

"I wanted to at first," Mikazuki replied. "I couldn't decide if it felt good or not. But then you climbed on my dick and started to ride me, and, well…. It all just kind of worked out, didn't it?"

"I like watching you get fucked," Tsurumaru whispered, feathering kisses across Mikazuki's chest as he moved to straddled him. "I've never seen you looked so sexy in my life."

"Is that so," Mikazuki replied, tugging Tsurumaru down for a kiss. "Strange as it sounds, I enjoyed watching you get fucked, too."

Tsurumaru giggled as Mikazuki left a trail of kisses across his jawline and down his neck. "I still can't believe we did this. I can't believe it was _you_ who suggested it either."

"I'm glad I did," Mikazuki replied, reaching between them to take hold of Tsurumaru's dick.

At that exact moment, Kogitsune strolled into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist with another in his hands. He was drying the ends of his hair, but the moment he caught sight of Tsurumaru and Mikazuki locked in their intimate embrace, his focus changed.

"Is this a private party," Kogitsune asked, tossing the towel on the floor "or can anyone join?"

Tsurumaru bit his lip, looking down at Mikazuki for permission. "It's whatever you want," he whispered. "I won't pressure you."

Mikazuki smiled up Tsurumaru, pulling him down for a long slow kiss. The sound of the door opening caught Mikazuki's attention and he turned to reach out a hand towards Kogitsune.

"Where are you going?" he asked the towering male.

"Nowhere now," Kogitsune replied, licking his lips in anticipation as he sauntered towards the bed. He removed the towel from around his waist, taking Tsurumaru into his arms for a passionate kiss.

"Let's remember to share," Mikazuki said, grabbing the pillow beside him and propping it behind his back. "Come here," he ordered Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru pushed Kogitsune out of the away, scooting forward and grabbing the headboard for support. Now in the perfect position, he slid his dick into the warmth of Mikazuki's mouth, moaning softly.

Kogitsune wasted no time, climbing onto the bed behind Tsurumaru. He straddled Mikazuki's body, taking a moment to steadying himself before sliding a finger into Tsurumaru's tender hole.

"That's what I love about your lush little body," Kogitsune whispered in Tsurumaru's ear. "No matter hard you get fucked, you stay nice and tight." He glanced over Tsurumaru's shoulder and down at Mikazuki. "Honestly, I don't know which one of you feels better," he confessed, sliding another finger inside Tsurumaru. "I think I might have to sample Jiji again and find out."

Tsurumaru thread his fingers into Mikazuki's hair, staring down at his beloved with lust-filled eyes. " _I love you,"_ he mouthed, gasping suddenly when Kogitsune thrust into his body.

"I could get used to this," Kogitsune moaned, wrapping his hands around Tsurumaru's neck and pressing his forehead to the back of Tsurumaru's head.

"Definitely," Tsurumaru murmured, smiling as reached back to lace his other hand into Kogitsune's white locks.

Mikazuki knew then that this was the beginning of something new; an unconventional kind of relationship between unexpected lovers. What the future held for the three of them, Mikazuki didn't know, but he couldn't help but think that this was exactly how it should've been all along…

 **END~**


End file.
